Twins
by AIM021
Summary: Whole new story. Lucia has a twin. "WHAT! SHE'S YOUR TWIN!" nuff said.
1. Chapter 1

**AIM: hope you guys like this story. I got bored and this just came to my mind so here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own mermaid melody. If I did then there would be more KaitoxLucia moments.**

_Crap! I'm starting my first day at school and I'm going to be late! Urgh! I hate my luck at times._

Lucia ran faster to her new school. She stopped outside the classroom after getting her schedule and map, she was in class, 9-a. She heard the teacher announcing a new student and heard him say

"You may come in now" she opened the door and introduced herself.

Lucia' POV:

I walked in and had everyone's eyes on me. I knew I had to introduce myself so I said,

"Konichiwa! My name's Lucia Nanami. Nice to meet you!" with a smile.

Everyone stared at me with big eyes. I started feeling uncomfortable and the teacher must have noticed because he quickly said, "Your seat is in front of Hoshou-san. Please raise your hand Hoshou-san." And a pretty, blue haired girl raised her hand. She smiled at me. Maybe this wouldn't be a bad school year.

**-Time Skip-**

After school

"Hey Nanami-san. Would you like to become friends?" Asked Hoshou.

"Really?!" I asked excited since no one in class had really spoken to me except the boys who were looking at me in the morning.

"Yeah!" she said warmly and smiled.

"Sure" I replied. "Oh and call me Lucia."

"Then you can call me Hanon."

"There you are Hanon" said a tall beautiful girl who was wearing the boy's uniform.

"Oh you're the new student right?" she asked expressionless.

I nodded nervously.

She smiled and said, "It must be hard being new. Wanna be buddies?"

"Yeah!"

"Call me Rina." She said.

"Alright. Call me Lucia. I really like your smile! " I said softly.

She looked at me curiously.

"You look much prettier with a smile."

Rina looked at me and smiled again.

"Okay come on guys. Wanna go to the mall with me? Pretty please?" Hanon asked.

Me and Rina nodded.

Over the past few weeks we three had become an inseperatable trio. It has been 4 months since I had befriended Hanon and Rina. I had also developed a huge crush on the school's dream boy, Kaito Domoto. I mean who wouldn't? He's nice to everyone, gets good grades, knows how to handle embarrassing situations and is an awesome surfer! Okay sorry I'm blabbing. I tend to do that when I talk about him! And he can be a big meanie sometimes. But for some reason he's only like that to me. Weird, right?

**AIM: Sorry for the short chapter I'll try make the next chapter longer. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AIM: hey guys here you go, the second chapter for twins!**

* * *

Normal POV:

It was a normal Friday afternoon with a few minutes to go before the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Masahiro walked up to the trio and handed each of them an envelope.

Hanon's POV:

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's an invitation to a party I'm holding." He replied.

"Are you holding it at your house?" Lucia asked.

"Yup" he replied cheerfully, "hope you make it!"

And with that he walked away.

"Yes! Masahiro's parties rock!" I shouted.

"Really? What's so great about them?" Lucia asked.

"Well you're just gonna have to come and find out for yourself." Said the cunning voice of Kaito Domoto.

Lucia blushed as Kaito winked at her_. Gosh! If you were close to these two you could see clearly that they like each other, yet they haven't even confessed to each other. Talk about dense._

"Are you going to be there?" Lucia asked quietly.

"Only if you are." Smirked Kaito causing Lucia to blush more.

Lucia nodded.

**-Time Skip-**

Party day:

Lucia's POV:

"HAAANOOON! Help me select an outfit!" I whined.

"Okay, okay I will. Now let's see."

_Right now we were at my house, getting ready for Masahiro's party, which was in 2 hours. Me, Rina and Hanon had already taken a shower and were in our underwear. Thank God no boys were here!_

"How about this?" Hanon asked holding up a small dress with shoes to go with it.

"Yeah! It's perfect! Let me just get changed now. Then I'll help you too."

"Okay." Hanon and Rina both replied.

The dress was sleeveless and ended mid-thigh. It had an animal skin sort of design on it. The shoes that went with it were black with heels. They also had straps.

"Okay I'm done. Now your turn, Hanon." I said as I looked through my closet which was filled with clothes until I saw the perfect one for her. It was a black, short-sleeved, ruffled shirt with dark blue denim shorts. It had blue ballet flats to go with it.

"Yeah! Lucia I love it!" Hanon squealed and got changed into it.

With a devilish smile we looked at Rina who had a bored expression on her face. She noticed and raised her eyebrow.

"We always save the best 'till last, ne Lucia?" Hanon muttered quietly.

I nodded and Rina started to look a little scared.

After we had made Rina wear her outfit she looked really good in it. It had a white sleeveless tank top and over that was a long-sleeved black blazer. She had black jeans and dark-brown boots.

We all wore our hair the same as we do every day.

I knew this night was gonna be a success until I received _the phone call_.

After the call ended I just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Lucia you big bone head hurry up or we're gonna be late" shouted Hanon.

"What...oh….yeah…l-let's go." I said quietly. And they went off to Masahiro's mansion.

**At the party:**

Kaito' POV:

_Ever since Lucia got here she's been thinking about something. Even when I told her she looked super cute in her dress (which she totally is) she didn't blush or fidget but just nodded. I hope she's okay._

"Hey Hanon, what's wrong with Lucia?" I asked her blue haired friend.

Hanon slowly turned to me after laughing at someone's joke. "Well, she's been like that ever since we left her house. Who knows what's wrong, but since its Lucia she'll get over it soon." Came her reply.

Still not satisfied I turned to Rina and asked, "Do you know what's wrong with Lucia?"

She just shook her head with no emotion and turned back to Masahiro, talking about motorcycles. _Gosh what a tomboy. And what kind of friends just brush it off their shoulders that their friend is sulking in a corner._

I walked over to Lucia.

Lucia's POV:

_She said that she was coming tomorrow. How am I gonna tell everyone? I never told them about…her… It's not that I hate her, no I don't hate her. Just….nervous, I mean she is the exact opposite of me. _

"Lucia..."

_Someone's calling my name. But it's so distant. Probably since I've gone into my world._

"Lucia…"

_But this voice sounds like…._

"Ahh! Kaito! Why are you s-so close?" I asked nervous, whilst stumbling back.

He looked at me with a worried face, "It's just that you've been quite ever since you got here. What's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing." I said quietly.

"No, it's something." He said smirking.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not"

"Too"

"Urgh! Fine something _is_ wrong but it's just… you don't have to worry." I said frustrated.

I looked up to see Kaito pouting. I blushed and the first word that came to my head when I saw his pout was, _cute!_

"Well, it doesn't matter, come on let's dance." And I took Kaito's hand and was going to take him to the dance floor but he pulled me back and HUGGED me!

"Remember, if anything is wrong, or anyone bothers you, just come to me. Okay?" he said gently into my ear.

I blushed and nodded. Kaito grinned and we both started dancing to _'Remember December' by Demi Lovato._

Normal POV:

After the party had ended Kaito had offered to walk Lucia home. She, of course agreed.

"Lucia, are coming to watch me surf tomorrow?"

"You mean for surfing practice."

Kaito nodded.

"Yeah I will. Oh and I was wondering, if you, well… you don't have to but…" Lucia said nervously.

"Yeah," Kaito said waiting for an answer.

"IfImakeabentotomorrowforyouw illyoueatit?" Lucia blushed (If I make a bento tomorrow for you will you eat it?)

Kaito smiled and nodded.

"Really?!" Lucia asked excited.

"Yeah."

Lucia grinned. Kaito loved seeing Lucia happy.

All too soon they reached Lucia's house.

"Aww, and I wanted to walk with you some more." Lucia whined.

Kaito smiled and said, "Well good things don't always last forever. Now, go on in you don't want your parents to be worrying about you."

"Oh I don't have any parents. They died when I was born." Lucia replied easily.

"What?! I'm so sorry to hear that Lucia." Kaito said sadly.

"It's okay, anyway see you tomorrow."

"Okay bye."

And with that Lucia stepped into her house.

Kaito's POV:

_I can't believe Lucia's parents are dead. I can sort of relate to her though seeing as my parents are always out of country. But to never see you own parents. That's just sad. But Lucia seems to be coping well by herself. So I guess I'll have to trust her._

Normal POV:

And with that thought Kaito put on a determined face. But it soon fell as he remembered that Lucia had been very quite throughout the beginning of the party. _I wonder what was bothering her._ He thought.

Then he walked home and went to bed.

* * *

**AIM: hope you liked it! please please please review! I'll give you a cookie. but it'll be invisible so sorry. but I NEED your REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AIM: OH yeah! I'm gonna try and upload quickly but I have stupid frickin' school. Hope you enjoy this chappie!**

Kaito's POV:

"Dude, stay awake." Kengo said as he shook me.

"What?" I said groggily.

"Oh Yeah."

Right now we were at the beach, it was 5am and we, as in me, Kengo and Daichi, my best surfing buds, had to practice for the upcoming surfing tournament this month.

"Hey, is that Lucia?" Daichi pointed.

I looked to where he was pointing and saw, well, Lucia! What was she doing here at this time? And why the hell is she in a sexy bikini with a pink surfboard in her hand?

"Hey! Lucia! What are you doing here?" I shouted to her. She just looked at me in a confused way and walked over.

"Um, do I know you?" She asked me with an attitude. What the heck? Maybe she just couldn't make me out because of the light.

"Yeah! It's me, Kaito. Remember, silly?" I told her with a smile.

She looked at me with a disgusted face. "Yeah I've heard of you. A _top_ surfer." She said and air-quoted 'top'. "And who the fuck are you calling silly?!"

Okay. This is definitely not Lucia; I mean she never, _ever _cusses. But this _has _to be her. I mean who else would look like her?

"Um, who are you?" I asked a little rudely. Even Kengo and Daichi looked confused at _Lucia_.

"Shouldn't I be asking _you?_ I just met you!" She said on the same lever of rudeness.

"Man, I just came here to catch a few waves and you guys just _have to_ go ruin my morning!" She shouted at us, and with that she turned the other way and left the beach.

Okay what just happened? Who was that imposter Lucia? A surfer girl? I turned to Kengo and Daichi and they just shrugged. Then we just continued surfing practice, but I couldn't get that girl out of my mind.

"See you guys at school." I shouted over my shoulder to Kengo and Daichi, as I made my way home after surfing practice. I took a shower and quickly got changed and ate my breakfast. I checked the time and saw that it was already 7:45. I locked the door and ran to school. On my way there the girl from this morning flashed in my head. I know for sure that wasn't Lucia, but she was a surfer girl, I mean she had a surfboard. Urgh! This is making my brain fry thinking who she is.

I reached school quickly and saw Lucia walking into the entrance for school with Hanon and Rina, like always. Wait, maybe that girl _was_ Lucia in the morning. Maybe she just wasn't feeling well. I'll go ask her.

"Yo! Lucia!" I shouted to her. She turned around and I saw her beautiful honey brown eyes. A great way to start a morning!

"Oh! Hey Kaito!" She replied cheerfully.

"Well Lucia, me and Rina are gonna go ahead okay?" Hanon told her and winked. I rolled my eyes. Then she dragged Rina ahead. Oh well, at least it's just the two of us.

"So, Lucia, what was up with you in the morning?" I asked curiously.

She raised her eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, remember, you were at the beach in the morning right?"

"Kaito, I never went to the beach today in the morning." She looked at me with a concerned look, "Are you feeling okay?"

Oh great she thinks I'm sick. "I'm alright Lucia. But I'm pretty sure I met this girl who looked _just _like you. A mirror image." I told her. But then her eyes widened.

"Hey, is everything alright Lucia?"

"What? O-oh y-yeah. I'm f-fine." She stuttered. She knew something.

"Are you sure?"

"You'll know today in home room." She said quickly and walked away.

Today in home room? What does she mean by that? Oh well, I'll just have to go and see.

Lucia's POV:

I can't believe he saw her. But then again, she is just like that. I bet she cussed at him too! And he thought that was me!

Oh that's right I have to tell Hanon and Rina too!

Then I caught sight on Hanon and Rina by their lockers and made my way over there.

"Hey guys."

"So Lucia what did Kaito say to you?" Hanon asked cheekily.

I sighed. Typical Hanon.

"Nothing. But I have something to tell you." I said looking at my feet.

"What is it?" Rina asked.

"Well…" I took a deep breath. "You'll find out in home room 'kay bye!" I said quickly and ran to home room. I guess I'm too much of a chicken. But they_ will_ find out today.

-Homeroom-

Kaito's POV:

Okay, so now I'm in home room with Kengo and Daichi. And I just have to wait until class starts I guess. Well, to see what Lucia meant anyway, otherwise I'm not really into studying. But then again, if I don't Gaito, my twin brother who is currently in America, is gonna keep on pestering me, even though he is overseas. Man, brothers canr eally be annoying. Oh, here comes Lucia.

At that moment Lucia came in and quickly sat on her chair. She just looked down. I wonder what happened. Not long after Hanon and Rina came in too. They had confused faces; maybe Lucia told them what she told me. 'You'll know today in home room.'

Then, the teacher came in and told us to settle down and that he had some news. I wonder if this is what Lucia meant.

Normal POV:

"Okay class I have an announcement to make." Mr. Mitsuki told his class.

"We have a new student! I hope you make her feel welcome!"

Then at that moment the new girl walked in and everybody gasped.

* * *

**AIM: Dun dun dun! what's gonna happen now?**

**Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AIM: I don't own mermaid melody.**

* * *

**-**_Recap-_

"_Okay class I have an announcement to make." Mr. Mitsuki told his class. _

"_We have a new student! I hope you make her feel welcome!"_

_Then at that moment the new girl walked in and everybody gasped_.

Normal POV:

Everybody stared at the new girl in front of them, she smirked.

It was Lucia! At least that's what everybody thought. But then how was she sitting in her chair, calmly looking out of the window?

Kaito's POV:

That's the girl from this morning! Then that wasn't Lucia? So are there two Lucia's? Wait, no, that's not possible. The only other option is, no way…

I raised my hand and the new girl nodded in my direction.

"Are you Lucia's twin sister? You know, the girl from this morning."

She smirked and said, "Oh it's you. And, yeah I am here twin sister. Got a problem?" Everyone in the class gasped and looked at Lucia for confirmation.

She looked back at them and said, "Yup, she's my twin."

"WHAT?! SHE'S YOUR TWIN?!" Everyone shouted. Holy crap they can shout loud!

Lucia nodded slowly and looked at me with apologetic eyes. I smiled and mouthed 'It's ok.'

Then Mr. Mitsuki told us to calm down as the bell rang signifying that home room has ended. Everyone settled down and took out their text books while glancing at the new girl every minute and so. Mr. Mitsuki told us our teacher would be a few minutes late so we should sit quite until then. Then he went out of the classroom.

It seemed as if the new girl got annoyed by the stares so she finally shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU GUYS WANT?! STOP STARING AT ME AND GET A LIFE!"

Everyone sank down in their seats except for Lucia. She sweat dropped. I think her twin is the exact opposite of her. I mean she must like to shout but Lucia definitely doesn't.

Then our history teacher came in. looks like class is starting. Man I hate it when history is the first period.

Throughout the day, I learnt that Lucia's twin is not bad in academics. In fact she's pretty athletic too. I'm not saying Lucia isn't, well she isn't the best at sports, or math but, it's surprising that her twin is good at all those things.

-After school-

"Hey! Lucia!" I shouted to her at the exit.

"Oh, hey Kaito." She said nervously.

"Let's walk together."

"Okay."

"You never told me you had a twin!"

She looked at her feet guiltily and softly apologized. She looked as if she would cry so I patted her lightly on the head. She looked up at me. I saw her big eyes. Man, I could just melt.

"It's alright I don't mind. You know even I have a twin!" I smiled.

"You have a twin too?!" She asked curiously.

"You mean you didn't know? Ah, sorry! But, yeah. He should be coming to Japan in a few weeks. At the moment he's in America."

At that moment Hanon, Rina and Lucia's twin came running up to us.

"So Lucia, these two are your best friends huh?" Her sister asked her.

Lucia nodded. Oh wait; I never caught her sister's name.

"Oh and what was your name again?" I asked her.

"It's Rucia. I'm not gonna repeat it." She glared and started talking to Lucia and her friends.

Rucia, huh? And her sister's name is Lucia. Kinda like Kaito and Gaito.

I smirked.

"What are you smirking for, _Kaito?"_ Rucia asked me.

"Oh it's nothing, just your names are the same except for the first letter and so are my name and my twin's." She raised her eyebrow.

"You have a twin too?"

I nodded and turned to Lucia, "So, wanna come watch me surf?" I winked at her. She blushed and replied with a quite ok.

"Oh and Kaito, you know my sister also surfs." Lucia told me.

"Yeah I guessed as much. Seeing as in the morning she had a surfboard."

"Hey Lucia, Rucia, Kaito, me and Rina are going shopping, wanna come?" Hanon asked us.

"No thanks." Lucia replied politely. I shook my head.

"No fucking thanks." Rucia replied. Is she really Lucia's sister?

"Urm, okay?" Hanon said and rushed off probably scared by Lucia's sister. Rina went off too. It was just the three of us now.

"So Lucia, who is the eldest twin?" I asked her.

"Me." Rucia said rudely _again._

Lucia sweat dropped and nodded.

"So are you any good at surfing?" I asked Rucia.

"Hell yes in my opinion. What do you think Lucia?" She turned to her.

"Well I think you're really great at surfing too sis!" She replied with a smile. Man, such differences.

Rucia smirked.

We had now reached the beach. I could see huge waves rolling in.

"Man! Those waves are practically shouted at us to surf them!" Me _and_ Rucia shouted. We looked at each other. She glared at me. I just shrugged. She whispered something to Lucia and, Lucia nodded. Then Rucia went the other way and it was just me and Lucia.

"So, Lucia…" She turned her head to me.

"Yeah?"

"Well, there's this festival on Friday, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. On… a date." I answered as calmly as possible. I thought I saw her eyes brighten.

"O-o-oh well, yeah of c-c-course! I'd l-l-love t-to!" She stuttered with a huge smile. I smirked. She turned her red face away from me. I snickered. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"I'll pick you up at 6 okay?" I asked her. She quickly nodded and said,

"Okay, well I'm gonna go home okay? I'll see you later." She said cheerfully. I winked at her and her red face returned.

I'm so glad that only _I_ can make her like this.

* * *

**AIM: please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AIM: Just so everybody doesn't get confused, in this story everyone is human. Sorry for the late update, I got so caught up in my other story! **

**I don't own mermaid melody.**

* * *

Normal POV:

Friday dawned quick and early. As the sunlight sneaked its way through a gap in Lucia's curtains, it hit her face and she slowly opened her eyes.

She yawned and stretched.

"I wonder what time it is." She asked herself. She looked at her clock and saw it was already seven in the morning.

"Only seven? Well, I guess I could sleep for a little longer!" she told herself and was about to dive under her covers again, but when her eyes caught the calendar she slipped out of her bed and onto her back.

"IT'S FRIDAY!" She shouted and ran to her bathroom.

As she finished she ran out in a towel, which she put on after she finished her shower, and quickly put her uniform on.

"Why didn't she wake me up?! I only have about forty minutes to get ready!" Lucia cursed.

She made her hair and grabbed her socks.

Her sister was already in the kitchen eating some toast.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Lucia asked her angrily.

Rucia just looked at her blankly and replied, "Well I went out at six for a morning jog on the beach and then got ready for school, but I guess I just kinda forgot about you."

Lucia just glared at her and then she looked surprised, "You actually made some toast? And nothing caught on fire or exploded?"

"HEY! Well yeah of course I did, and urm well about the exploding thing well, you might have to get a new toaster." She explained as she pointed to the now useless toaster.

Lucia sweat dropped and took a seat. She poured herself a glass of warm milk and put her socks on.

Rucia also kept her hair up in ribbons like Lucia and wore the same boots. They were identical twins except for two differences. One was there personality and the other was their ribbons. Lucia wore dark red ones in her hair while Ruchia wore dark blue ones. Their mother told them that someone would probaby be able to tell them apart now, but she was wrong. No one, wherever they went, noticed the subtle difference.

They were very upset but their parents did tell them that there would one day, be a person who could tell both of them apart very easily.

Lucia finished her glass as Rucia finished her toast and both of them checked the kitchen clock. They saw it was already seven forty five!

"Crap! Lucia hurry up and wash the dishes I'm going on ahead!" Rucia told her.

"What? No way I'm going to cleaning your dishes! Clean them yourself!"

Ruchia rolled her eyes and started to just splash on water to her plate as Lucia cleaned her glass properly. She looked at how Rucia was washing hers and snatched it away from her.

"Wait for me." Lucia pouted. Rucia smirked and said, "Whatever."

Lucia quickly finished and slipped into her boots; together the two twins rushed to school and made it five minutes before the bell.

As Lucia made her way to her seat, she saw Kaito glancing over at her. She blushed, remembering that he asked her out on a date just yesterday.

She hadn't noticed but even Kaito blushed very faintly as he recalled that memory too. But of course, being the pervert he was, he smirked instead.

He then made his way over to Lucia and said, "Tonight, we'll meet up at the fountain near the festival, 'Kay?"

Lucia looked at him and nodded with a blush forming on her face.

School was over, as quickly as it had started and Lucia rushed home wanting to get ready for her date.

Lucia's POV:

_Kyaa! I'm so happy right now! I'm going on my first date with Kaito! I better chose my clothes carefully!_

I skipped into my house and went to my bedroom. I left without Rucia since she had signed up for a club.

I checked the small digital clock on my table and saw it was three.

_I have three hours to get ready, I guess that is a lot of time._

So with that I hopped onto my bed to take a short nap.

-Time Skip-

I slowly opened my eyes, which trailed around my bedroom, looking for my clock. I saw it and when I saw the time I screamed.

Rucia came running in with a baseball bat shouting, "Where is he? Where is he?" she probably fell asleep too seeing as her eyes seemed to become hazy.

"There's no one here Rucia! But I'm going to be late!" I shouted and ran into my bathroom to get fresh.

"Huh?" I heard Rucia say.

After I had finished I grabbed some clothes form my wardrobe, seeing as I couldn't be picky now, and put them on.

I looked at the clock again and saw something that I dreaded.

It was now six. Last time I checked it, it was five forty five. Great, my first date with Kaito and I'm going to be late!

I pulled my hair into their usual ribbons and slipped some socks on. I put on my regular boots and looked at myself in the mirror. I guess I look presentable.

I was wearing a short sleeved white shirt and a v-neck orange t-shirt over it, with a short denim skirt and belt. My boots matched with the belt and so did my ribbons.

_Not such a bad choice._

I checked the time again and saw that five minutes had already passed. I ran downstairs and out through the door. Rucia was watching TV, something about football. I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Tomboy..."

I sprinted towards our meeting place and saw that Kaito hadn't got there yet.

_That's strange. I thought he would've already been here, waiting for me. I mean, I'm ten minutes late._

I looked around but couldn't see him. I was about to call him when I heard his voice.

"Lucia! Urm, s-sorry I'm late. These guys kind of caught me."

What did he mean by these guys? I was about to turn around but another voice caught my interest.

"Aww Kaito! Don't be so mean!"

"Yeah! I can't believe _this_ is your date! She's a little child! Stay with us!"

I turned around fully to glare at the trio.

There were two, obviously older, pretty ladies clinging onto Kaito's arms as if he were their favorite teddy bear.

"Urm, sorry about this Lucia. Let's go?" he said in a more questioning way.

I looked him in the eye and retorted, "No! I'm just a child right? You can go on a date with those two instead!" I gestured towards the other two girls who were glaring at me, which I gladly returned.

I turned around with a 'humph!' and walked away with my nose in the air.

_I can't believe him! My first date is now officially ruined. _

I was walking for around five minutes until I knew I was lost. In a festival!

"Stupid Kaito!" I said to myself.

"Hey! Who's the stupid one?"

I heard his voice and turned around. He grinned and said, "I finally escaped from them!"

I turned around stubbornly and said, "Why don't you go back to those two girls?" I started to walk away but was stopped when Kaito took my hand.

"Yeah, but I'm on a date with you!" he looked me in the eyes and I blushed a little. I was about to say something but stopped when we both heard those two girls' voices calling out for Kaito.

"Oh snap! They found me! Let's run." He said quickly and ran, with his hand intertwined with mine. I blushed at this too. Urgh, why can't I stop blushing?!

When he stopped running, in realized we had left the festival and were at an inlet.

Kaito looked at me. "This is a secret surfer's inlet." He winked.

"No one will find us here."

I looked at him, but turned away when he looked at me.

"Aww, come on! Don't you trust me?" he asked me.

"No. Not at all." I replied stubbornly.

"Why?"

I turned to look at him.

"Because raisin cookies that look like chocolate chip cookies are the main reason I have trust issues!" I shouted.

He snickered and said, "I know how you feel."

"No you don't!" I shouted back.

I sat down and he sat down with me. I started to scoot further away from him but the further I got the nearer he came.

I sighed and looked him in the eye.

"I'm sorry." He whispered gently and tucked some stranded hair form my face behind my ears, which I could feel were getting warm.

I looked at his apologetic face and smiled. "It's okay."

He took his hand in mine and stared up into the sky. So did I.

"Wow! The moon looks so bright!" I exclaimed pointing up at it.

"I guess. But there is something in my life way brighter than the moon." Kaito told me.

"What?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"You."

I blushed and slowly went in to kiss his cheek.

Now it was his turn to blush. I giggled.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad date after all.

* * *

**AIM: Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

AIM: Yo everybody! I do not own mermaid melody.

* * *

Normal POV:

Lucia yawned and stretched out her arms as far as they could go as she woke up on a Saturday morning, sitting up. But it was no ordinary morning. It was the morning after their date.

Kaito and Lucia's date!

Lucia blushed at the thought and fell back onto her pillow with a small grin on her face.

At that moment Rucia decided to walk in with a football under one arm.

As she sat in front of Lucia on her bed, Lucia raised her eyebrow at her clothes.

Rucia had on a very loose sleeveless red shirt with, again very loose, shorts. With these there were mis-matching socks on her feet. Every piece of her clothing had some dirt on them. Especially on her socks.

"Get off my bed! You're not gonna come near me if you look as if you just came out of the mud!" Lucia shouted at her.

Rucia only scoffed and got up.

"It's about time you got up. About an hour ago, that stupid red headed guy came and he asked if you were here. Seems like he wanted to give you something." Rucia told her.

"What?!" Lucia screamed. "You could've woked me up!" she then checked the time and saw that it was already two in the afternoon.

_What is Kaito gonna think of me?!_ She frantically thought.

Rucia sighed as she watched her sister fiddle over her crush.

"Don't worry. I let him come up to your room. He saw you sleeping. Even mentioned that you looked a little cute. That kid mentioned that he would be at the beach all day so that you know where to find him. Now get out of that damn bed and make some freakin' food! I'm starving! I only drank some juice this morning." Rucia said as she walked out of her twin's room.

Lucia's POV:

_K-k-k-k-kaito saw me sleeping? Oh no! I hope I wasn't snoring or drooling! Eyaaaaaaaa! What if I was!_

I started waving my arms around frantically, having my face tinted with some red.

_But Rucia did say that he menitioned I was kinda cute._

I could feel my ears burning as I recalled this.

I took a deep breath in and a deep breath out. This helped me calm down a bit.

I wonder what Kaito wanted to give me.

I just shook my head and got out of my bed. I looked at the other side of my room, at my school bag. This time I had already thoroughly checked through that there was absolutely NO homework so looks like I have a full free two days ahead of me.

I went into the bathroom and did my usual routine and came out in a towel once more. I got dressed and put on a red t shirt with the middle of it all white and a star in the middle of it with a short denim skirt. I put some socks on and made my hair with my usual ribbons. I rushed downstairs and went straight to the kitchen.

"Oi! Lucia, make me some dumplings!" I heard Rucia say from the living room.

"Why?"

"Urgh I'm gonna die from hunger!"She moaned.

I rolled my eyes and shouted back with an okay. But then a thought occurred to me.

I could make Kaito a bento. He did say I could.

A small smile formed on my face and I quickly grabbed the cook book on the counter and began scanning a few pages. I decided on what to make and quickly got started.

A half hour later, Rucia came into the kitchen and started clutching her stomach and leaning on the wall dramatically.

"Are you done yet?" she asked.

"Umm… hold on a sec you're dumplings are just about ready." I told her whilst attending to the rice balls.

Rucia came and stood next to me and her eyes widened as she saw all the things out in front of me. I had already finished a few dishes, but they were only the simple ones. The chicken was still left.

"Is this all for me? Oh thank you Lucia! You're the best fucking sister ever! You can seriously go a long way with your cooking!" she patted me on the back.

I glared at her and started to put her dumplings onto a plate for her.

"No, none of these are for you, only the dumplings." I said strictly.

"But, whyyyyyyyyyy?" she moaned once more.

"Because! All of these are for Kaito, not you!" I shouted at her.

She pouted and said, "Why are you making this for that damn kid? I'm one of the people in this world that has the same blood as you!"

I turned my back on her and carried on making Kaito's lunch.

"You only asked for dumplings right? Take them or else I'll add them to his lunch!"

I could feel Rucia glaring at the back of my head and saw her take the plate. She exited the kitchen muttering something about little sisters and how they should be nicer.

I rolled my eyes at her back and got out a picnic basket. I had made a lot of things so I don't think they would all fit in a lunchbox.

I started placing all the food in plastic containers and put them in the basket. With those I added two plates and rice bowls for both me and Kaito.

I smiled with triumph as I stared at all the things inside. I cooked nutritious and tasty things for him, since he's an awesome surfer. I hope he likes it!

I took the picnic basket in my hands and walked over to the door. I slipped my feet into my red boots and started to make my way to the beach.

As I got there I saw Kaito standing near the sea with Kengo by his side, watching Daichi surf.

I'll admit, Kengo and Daichi may be idiotic perverts but, they can surf pretty well!

"Hey Kaito!" I waved at him. He turned around and saw me.

He put on his perverted smirk and said, "What, no bikini?"

I pouted and walked over to him.

"Perv! I just came to, well, you s-see I-I-I…" I suddenly got nervous as I clutched the basket behind my back tighter.

Kaito smiled and put a gentle hand on my shoulder. This helped me calm down.

"I made you a bento." I finished quietly. Without any stuttering thankfully.

Kaito glanced behind my back and saw the basket. A bigger smile made its way to his face and he said, "That's great! I'll just finish surfing practice and we'll eat it together!"

I nodded and he told me to go sit on his beach blanket while waiting for him.

He made sure I was comfortable then went back to Kengo and Daichi, who just came.

After about an hour they had finished and Kaito started to make his way towards me. It was now five. One hour may seem a little long but it's not so boring when you get to watch three awesome surfers. Kengo and Daichi are a little lower than Kaito though. And I'm not saying this just because I like him; he's one of the best!

"Hey Lucia! I'm just gonna go change and then we'll get to eat okay!" he exclaimed. I gave him a smile and he rushed off.

I didn't have to wait long. Kaito came running up to me with his sports bag and sat himself down next to me.

"So, whaddya bring?" he asked me with a careless smile.

I blushed and replied, "It's a surprise."

"Aw." He pouted.

_Kya! He looks really cute and funny like that!_

"Okay then! Guess I'll have to find out!" he shouted energetically, and with that he grabbed the basket, opened it and started putting the containers, which the food was in, onto the pale blue beach blanket and looked at all the food and with big eyes.

"Wow! You actually made all that?!"

"Uh huh. I hope it's not too much."

I'll admit. Maybe I had made a little_ too_ much.

He looked at me if I was crazy.

"What are you talking about? This is all perfect! I hadn't even eaten lunch!"

I giggled and took out the plates. I handed him his.

"Here."

He took it gently and I started to open all the container's lids and he began to eat. I took some things too.

As I started to eat, Kaito suddenly said, "So you drool when you sleep, huh? Kind of like a little baby."

I started choking on my food and quickly responded with a, "WHAT?!" and a bright red face.

He smirked and said calmly, "Well, I saw you drool this morning. Man, can you sleep! You're a pretty deep sleeper!"

"Huh?"

He smirked more and that just made me madder. I pouted and turned away from him.

I heard him chuckle and then I remembered something.

"Kaito, why did you come in the morning?" I stated with my back to him.

"Oh yeah. I did."

I frowned and asked, "Why?" I turned around to face him out of curiosity.

He shrugged and said bluntly, "I forgot."

"What?!"

"Haha! Kidding."

I pouted again.

"Stop! What was it?!" I whined.

He smiled and reached into his pocket.

"I wanted to give you this. Made it myself. Thought you'd like it."

He pulled whatever it was out of his pocket and dropped it into my hand. He went back to eating as if it were nothing, but out of the corner of my eye I could see him looking over at me.

I looked at it and saw that it was a keychain. It had a small pink surfboard, about the size of my hand with a red hibiscus on it.

"It looks great! You actually made it?" I asked him astonished. He actually made this?!

"Well, ah, I guess yeah. I mean you once mentioned that you liked hibiscuses and stuff..." He blushed and looked away. I giggled at his behavior.

"Oooh! Blushing now are we?" I teased.

"S-shut up!"

I just giggled some more.

"Well, the main reason I made that for you was, well, if you want me too, but, I wanted to teach you how to surf. I mean you love the sea and are one of the best swimmers I've met."

He had turned around to face me and looked at me straight in the eyes. I blushed and looked back at the keychain.

"Well, do you want me too? I mean, if you don't that's perfectly alright! 'Cuz I mean…" but he couldn't continue as I cut him off.

"I'd love too." I replied excitedly.

"Really?" he asked on the same level of excitement.

I nodded my head in response and slipped the keychain into my pocket.

"Okay! Classes are gonna start next week! I'll buy a wetsuit and surfboard for you 'kay?" he winked at me.

I blushed and quickly said, "No you don't have to! Since Rucia surfs, I can borrow one of her wetsuits and surfboards."

Kaito looked at me and said, "Do you like anyone of her boards or wetsuits?"

I could tell he really wanted to get me one.

"Well, I don't want to bother you or anything so I'll just borro-"

I was cut off by him.

"No, I'm gonna buy you one."

I looked up at him and his expression and tone already said, 'I don't take no as an answer.'

I sighed and admitted defeat.

"Yay! Now, come to the beach on next Saturday at about nine." Kaito told me.

"Roger!"

Kaito chuckled and ruffled my hair.

He lowered his head down to my ear and whispered, "Now that I think about it, I came to you at one in the afternoon. How long did you intend to sleep?"

I blushed and pushed him away.

"N-none of your b-business!" I shouted.

He grinned and started to eat again. Just as I was about to pick up my plate he suddenly said,

"You're cooking skills exceed most. Now, just to work on your face…"

I glared at him and threatened, "What was that?"

He saw my expression and sweat dropped.

"Kaito..." I said in a low voice and he got up and started running for his life. Smart. But not smart enough.

"Come back here!" I got up and ran after him. Good thing I was a fast runner. I caught up to him and tackled him into the water.

But, instead of him getting wet, both of us did and my shirt began to stick to me. He supported himself up with his arms.

"Woa, nice cups." Kaito proclaimed.

I slapped the stupid, idiotic pervert.

The one that, I somehow like.


	7. Author's note

Okay, so here's the deal:

I haven't been able to update lately because of my final term exams.

My finals are here, and well, of course, I can't go on my laptop until they're over.

They will end on the 26th so expect updates in the beginning of April.

Really sorry for the inconvenience. But, I really hope you understand!

And, also I have opened a poll on my profile, for one of my future stories, and would be extremely happy if you would take the time to vote!

Again, sorry for not updating.

-AIM021


End file.
